Percy's Avengers
by L3teHxckzorrXx
Summary: Percy Jackson: Shield Assassin Current Position: Avengers Tower, Manhattan


The boy walked out of the campus. He was done with college, It had done nothing with him. He already had a job lined up. He was told to be at Fort Rock in Oregon in 20 hours. He packed his bags at home and left a note for his mother, on it was a fake telephone number and address which she could call and speak to him. He packed light, only two tank tops and two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts. Everything else was to be provided at the training camp. He grabbed his backpack and wallet and headed onto the street, he headed for the corner of the deserted road. A 4x4 taxi showed up, he hailed it and jumped in.

"La Guardia." He said to the cabbie. The dark skin man nodded and started to fiddle with his phone that was mounted to his windscreen displaying a satnav. He noted every detail of the man driving him. Dark skin, foreign accent, long beard and thick eyebrows. He logged the information in his head. The boy had sunglasses on, after all his eyes were quite memorable. He wore a black hoodie and grey jeans.

After a forty-minute cab drive he was dropped off at arrivals, this was to throw the cabbie off if for the slim chance, he was working for someone. He walked through the terminal to departures where he proceeded to buy an economy ticket, he proceeded through security flashing a fake passport and his boarding pass to a police officer. He placed his backpack in a tray and undid his belt buckle. He slid it off and placed it in the tray as well. He walked through the scanner and after getting the all clear, he walked into the lobby area of the airport.

He went straight to his gate and boarded the plane about halfway through the boarding process. The plane was an Airbus A320 his row was in the middle and he had an aisle seat. Halfway through the flight he bought a coffee from the flight attendant and sipped it for the last couple hours of the flight.

He got off first at the other side. He made his way swiftly through the passport control and then onto baggage reclaim which he had skipped as he had no luggage. He saw a random rent a car place and walked over. He flashed a smile at the pretty lady who was sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, welcome to XpressCar, can I help." She smiled at him.

"Hi, can I get one of those." He said pointing to a Hyundai Elantra. The woman smiled and asked for a driver's licence. He flashed her a fake one and filled out some paperwork and took his licence back, she handed him the keys and a card with the phone number for the desk and written in pen covering some of the small text was a neatly written phone number which he presumed was her number. He flashed her a wink and left the airport. As soon as he was out, he tore it up and threw it in a bin.

He walked over to the car that's headlights flashed when he clicked the key fob. He got in and put his backpack on the passenger seat, It was a five hour drive from Portland to Fort Rock. He started up the car and pulled out of the airport.

He listened to music the entire ride and eventually made it to the town where he was supposed to be. He parked the car in a carpark and walked around the lake to the meeting point. There three people standing there. A female blonde with grey eyes, A girl with green eyes and red hair and finally a brown-haired guy with hazel eyes. They didn't talk to each other.

An hour had passes and Percy had been observing the three other people standing next to each other, every now and again one of them would study him and when he made eye contact looked away.

Suddenly there was a screech of tires and a black Renault Traffic came to a halt with its back doors facing them. The back doors opened and men with pistols came out of the back and pointed them at the recruits. Shield didn't mess around, especially when it came to training. The recruits were shoved down on the ground and had their wrists bound with tape. The men proceeded to bind their feet and put a layer of tape over everyone's mouths. They were loaded into the van, chucked on the floor. Percy was first, then the other man and the men with guns set the women down more gently than he had Percy and the brunette guy. The blonde was on one side of him while the redhead was on the other. Both of the girls long hair went in his face and he lifted his head to shake it off.

This was going to be a long drive up into the hills.


End file.
